


青檸檬之戀

by ningtian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian





	1. Chapter 1

一個普通的下雪天裡，郊區城市迎來一輛銀色廂型車，大人忙著把紙箱擱進門廊裡，而坐在車上的小埃爾文•史密斯，認真穿好厚外套，才從車上跳下來，漂亮的藍眼睛好奇地看著將要成為他新家的地方。  
淺黃色的兩層小別墅，埋在像糖粉的白雪中，白色籬笆分隔開兩邊花園，常青樹壓下枝頭，輕輕晃動。  
一切看上去都那麼溫馨安寧，只是樹杈的動靜越來越大，原本盯著新居的埃爾文好奇地看著，一個小小的身影從樹叢中鑽出來。  
有著長長睫毛的灰色眼睛直睜著他，粉軟的臉頰包在長毛連身帽下，白色的外衣裹得圓滾滾的，在小埃爾文眼中，這個比他略矮的小女孩就如雪團子般可愛。  
他對好奇的小鄰居微笑起來，對方警惕瞪著他，但明亮的眼睛仍難掩好奇，埃爾文知道，在這個東方國家，自己繼承自父母的金髮碧眼有多罕見，因此自小他就懂得利用外貌上的優勢，來博取他人的好感。  
埃爾文漾開被人譽為天使般的親切笑容，慢慢走過去掏出褲袋裡的牛奶糖：“你好，我是新來的埃爾文．史密斯，以後請多多指教！”  
小鄰居來回看著埃爾文和他手上的糖果，似是不悅的撅嘴，最終還是乖乖接過去，含糊地回答：“利維爾。”  
看著對方含著糖果鼓出個包的臉頰，埃爾文覺得眼前人越發可愛了，忍不住湊過去摸摸對方的頭，利維爾瞪了他一眼，正想拍開他的手時，正好瞥到自己沾上沙土的手，頓時嫌惡的拉下臉來。  
出於母親一直念叨的紳士風度，埃爾文立刻拿出自己的小手帕，還殷勤地替對方擦乾泥沙。  
“媽媽說過，好孩子不能亂爬牆哦，特別是像你這樣的女孩子。”  
利維爾本來乖乖垂著眼睛，盯著他為自己清潔的手，直到聽到最後一句話時才大大一愕，瞠大眼睛瞪著埃爾文：“你剛剛說甚麼？”  
“呃，女孩子不可以爬牆啊……”埃爾文越說越不解的看著對方漸漸脹紅臉頰，不過蒼白的臉頰染上紅潤的色彩，也同樣可愛就是了。  
利維爾終於忍不住，小孩子不辨男女的嗓音尖細響起：“我才不是女孩子！我是男生！”  
埃爾文震驚地看著對方，甚至連利維爾氣得掉頭跑回樹叢，迅速消失無蹤後，他仍然呆在原地毫無反應。  
那麼可愛的利維爾竟然是男生？這不可能！

自那天飽受刺激以來，埃爾文就偷偷留意隔壁人家的動靜，在連續三天看到對方穿著淺藍色幼兒園制服，被家人送上校巴，埃爾文才不得不承認，那天他看到的可愛小人兒，的的確確是個小男生。  
想到自己的初戀就這樣無疾而終，而且這幾天利維爾遠遠看到他時，還一臉不高興的別過頭去，埃爾文就更沮喪了。  
而在見到自家兒子處於不用上課的好日子，卻莫名鬱悶了好幾天，埃爾文那對同樣金髮藍眼的父母，終於忍不住開口詢問，並在知道實情後沒有良心的大笑出來。  
看到埃爾文鼓起腮幫子，史密斯太太擦了下笑出來的眼淚，俯身摸摸他的頭髮：“好了好了，等下媽媽幫你烤個餅乾，你拿過去和人和好吧。”  
想起母親拿手的牛油餅乾，埃爾文吞了下滿溢的口水，開心地點點頭。  
於是在半小時後，埃爾文憑著手上的餅乾，成功入了利維爾的家門，還收穫了第一份的友誼，只是天真的利維爾這時還不知道，自己的行為根本就是引狼入室。

韓吉趴在課桌上打了個大大的呵欠，腦子裡想著早上溜進實驗室後，做的試驗數據。  
窗外的櫻花在陽光下搖搖晃晃，春風吹得她瞌睡虫大起，就在她又打了個呵欠時，有人打開門口走了進來。  
她抬頭一看，向旁邊的人打招呼：“早安，埃爾文。”  
“早，韓吉。”埃爾文笑著回她，手上忙著把抓緊的人塞到窗旁的課桌，順手把書包和便當掛好，才坐回相鄰的位子上，翻出一本厚厚的原文書。  
韓吉托著頭，看著埃爾文一連串的動作，也把已經趴在桌子上補眠的利維爾看在眼裡。  
她剛才只對埃爾文道早，不是想無視利維爾，而是她知道，這時候跟低血壓的利維爾打招呼，他根本聽不到。  
利維爾不到八點，第一堂課鐘聲響起的時候，根本沒法清醒過來，每天早上沒有住在隔壁的埃爾文，親自扯著他的手回學校，必定都會遲到。  
原本閉著眼的利維爾突然不安地亂動，頭在桌上轉來轉去，像是找不到好睡的地方，埃爾文連忙把手伸過去，看著他枕在自己的手臂上再次睡去，才鬆了口氣，專注在手上的書本。  
看著不論是壓著手臂熟睡的，還是把手臂給人作枕頭的，臉上都露出滿足的表情，韓吉再次在心裡感嘆，為什麼這種人會是名聲響徹各校區的“人類最強”啊！

那麼利維爾準八點醒來後，就會乖乖上課嗎？  
身為班導的奈爾聽了，一定會翻個白眼，告訴你怎麼可能。  
利維爾醒來後，就一直在紙上寫寫劃劃，雖然是每天都會見到的場景，仍然看得奈爾血壓急升。  
甚麼，學生作筆記是好事？那有誰想記筆記，會和同桌寫在同一張紙上，還時不時和對方會心一笑！？  
心知肚明兩人忙著紙上聊天，奈爾氣得幾乎要拗斷手上的粉筆，利維爾你就算仗著有埃爾文這個學年第一給你當家教，好歹看黑板一眼好不好！  
想是這樣想，奈爾還是不敢說出來，之前把矮小的利維爾調往前方，分開一起坐的兩個人，他就被利維爾狠瞪了一星期，剛成年的他眼神銳利如劍，不負他在外的名聲。  
奈爾受不了天天刺在背後的壓力，把兩人拼回原座，利維爾才放過他。  
所以奈爾現在氣歸氣，卻甚麼也不敢說，埃爾文更不用提，對他說這種事，大概只會得到他虛假的笑容和暗藏諷刺的話，然後依然故我。  
奈爾覺得被學生無視的自己已經夠慘了，不需要再嚐試其他更悲慘的情況。  
他把視線艱難地，從再次相視一笑的兩人轉回到其他學生身上。  
哼，我還有別的學生在，才不求你們這對狗男男正視我！

早上的課很快過去，午膳鈴一打，還未等老師走出班房，學生已經蜂擁出課室覓食。  
米克拿出便當盒，和韓吉坐到埃爾文他們的課桌前時，利維爾已經擺好了兩人便當，掏出餐具盯著埃爾文的動作。  
“喔喔，是炸雞！”一坐下韓吉就高興地嚷嚷，一筷子往埃爾文盒內最大的炸雞塊夾去，被利維爾眼明手快的拍開：“死四眼，埃爾文都沒吃，你搶甚麼！”  
她的筷子一歪落到旁邊的甜雞蛋上：“喔喔好吃，雞蛋好厚實耶。”  
利維爾凶狠地瞪視著她，直到埃爾文咬了口炸雞，開口稱讚：“的確好吃，利維你的手藝越來越好了。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，臉上閃過一絲滿足：“是嗎，那你明天想吃甚麼？”  
“唔，我想想......”  
埃爾文的便當每天都是利維爾親自做，理由是既然要做乾脆做多點，而埃爾文則幫利維爾準備飲料，不過米克一直不懂，為什麼他喝了三年牛奶，還是那麼小只，明明兩人吃的都一樣，但一個早早停在160上，另一個卻已突破180，看上去還能有所提升。  
因為喝的是草莓牛奶的關係？  
四個人和平日一樣，邊吃邊聊天，米克扒著白飯，咬著從韓吉手上搶來的炸雞，再一次覺得，利維爾不去參加納納巴的烹飪部，實在太可惜了。

比起早上，下午的課總是特別難捱，不過再渴睡的學生，放學時都會立刻清醒過來。  
除了萬年回家黨外，體育場上還有很多社團的人留下來，在看見場邊一臉兇相的利維爾時，包括艾倫在內的足球部部員，乖乖繞場跑起來。  
利維爾要求的跑步訓練令艾倫喘得很厲害，但他一點抱怨也不敢，照著吩咐結結實實跑完，一抬頭時卻發現隊長正在和學生會會長說話，根本沒空看他們訓練。  
“利維，乖，你練習完先回去，我開完會議已經很晚了。”  
“不要，我要和你一起回去。”  
“但是，天氣這樣冷，你會生病......”  
在看到利維爾還是倔強的瞪著他時，埃爾文嘆了口氣，把手上的水瓶塞到他手中：“好吧，好吧，我會盡快把會議開完，你訓練時記得多喝水。”  
“知道了，快回去開你的會，我等你。”  
直到埃爾文走遠後，利維爾才回過頭，對一旁看呆的艾倫挑起眉：“看甚麼看，小鬼。”  
艾倫連聲道歉，跑回隊友的身邊，不知為什麼，他覺得好像不小心看到別人的私隱般尷尬。  
足球部的訓練在夕陽時完結，艾倫一邊和柯尼等人聊天，一邊收拾器材打算回家。  
一轉頭，就瞧見埃爾文站在場邊，向利維爾揮手。  
在一旁打掃的利維爾，立刻跑上前問他：“你不是有會議嗎？”  
“我催著他們討論完了，收拾東西回去吧。”  
埃爾文笑瞇瞇的，利維爾吩咐了艾倫他們幾句，拿上書包跟著艾爾文一起走，那並肩離去的身影，艾倫他們早就看慣了。  
雖然埃爾文對人親切友善，笑容可掬，一直很受學弟妹歡迎，但看著一邊哭一邊走出學校門口的學生會成員，艾倫還是覺得，他別接近會長那麼多比較好......


	2. Chapter 2

兩人走到家門前，說了一會見後，各自回家吃飯，埃爾文順便洗過澡，和父母打聲招呼，就要往隔壁阿克曼家去。  
每到星期五，埃爾文和利維爾都會輪流往對方家中外宿，補習也好打遊戲也好，總之都待上一晚，兩家父母向來不多說甚麼。  
只是這一次，史密斯夫人叫住在玄關的埃爾文：“埃爾文，你把這東西帶給利維爾。”  
埃爾文回過頭，看到她手上眼熟的包裝時，還以為自己看錯，但仔細看了很久，依然是那著名的小商標。  
“媽，你幹嗎叫我帶避孕套給利維。”  
“當然是給你們用。”史密斯夫人非常理直氣壯：“年輕人精力旺盛，一盒應該夠你們用，我也放在你房間，做的時候記得拿去用，男人雖然不會懷孕，但衛生安全也很重要。”  
埃爾文生平第一次覺得和母親談不來：“媽，你到底誤會了甚麼，我和利維不是情侶，用不著這東西。”  
“甚麼，你們不是情侶！？”  
史密斯夫人眉稍高高揚起，連沙發上的史密斯先生也拉下報紙，同樣驚訝地看向兒子：“你別開我玩笑，你們那麼親密會不喜歡對方？兒子，跟爸媽說實話，我們接受得到。”  
埃爾文非常難得的害羞，咳了聲說：“真的不是，雖然我知道，利維也一樣喜歡我。”  
“那為什麼不把人追回來？”史密斯夫人瞇起眼睛問。  
“我覺得，再享受一下曖昧的狀況也很好。”說到這點，埃爾文就非常有自信：“反正利維不可能喜歡上我以外的人，我也只會選他，遲點又有甚麼所謂。”  
眼看他們已經沒話說，他抓過外套開門往外走。  
等到人都消失了，史密斯夫人才慢吞吞開口：“老公，你要眼藥水嗎？”  
“要......”

埃爾文用自己的鑰匙打開了阿卡曼家的大門，迎面看到這家的小女兒。  
“三笠，你哥呢？”  
“在房。”三笠面無表情的說完，拿著水杯繼續走回客廳，彷彿埃爾文出現在他們家，是件非常正常的事。  
埃爾文對阿卡曼家的格局很熟，逕自爬上二樓在第一個房門敲了下，直接打開：“利維，我來了。”  
利維爾的房間沒甚麼東西，一床一書桌，書櫃立在牆邊，還有打遊戲用的電視機，前面放著一張暖桌，怕冷的利維爾整個冬天都縮在裡面。  
他回頭說：“今天玩甚麼？刺客教條還是惡魔城？”  
“刺客，不過先念書，下星期有測驗。”  
埃爾文坐到他身旁，同樣把腳縮在暖桌下，拉過桌上的課本翻開，利維爾頭靠在他的肩上，擠壓到他的外套時，傳來一陣塑膠磨擦的沙沙聲，他好奇地伸手進口袋翻找：“你帶了甚麼來？”  
埃爾文本以為是隨手塞進去的紙巾糖果之類，所以在看到利維爾掏出的，是一個粉紅色草莓味避孕套時，冷靜如他也不禁無言以對。  
媽，你不用這樣對我吧。  
一句話當然說不盡埃爾文混亂的心情，可是此時此刻，他已經不知道該怎樣反應才好。  
利維爾同樣不知該怎樣反應，他默默把避孕套放在暖桌上，身體不自覺坐正，眼神瞟來瞟去，不敢看一臉被噎住的埃爾文，一陣尷尬的沉默難得出現在兩人間。  
埃爾文咳了聲，決定先發制人：“這個......不是我的，是我媽擅自塞進去。”  
“你媽會把避孕套塞進你口袋？”  
利維爾滿臉的不相信，埃爾文不怪他，換作是他也不信，所以他現在簡直欲哭無淚：“是啊，因為她...呃，她說......”  
他說得期期艾艾，看著利維爾的表情越來越黑，卻有苦說不出，總不能跟他說，我媽覺得我們已經上了床滾過床單，所以特別貼心的買給我們用吧！  
這話說了還有沒有命在，連埃爾文自己都不知道。  
利維爾煩躁到不行，冷冷地說：“算了，你喜歡拿避孕套和誰用，關我甚麼事，跟我解釋那麼多做啥。”  
埃爾文一聽他酸溜溜的話就急：“我沒打算和誰用，這個避孕套真的不是我準備。”  
“誰信你，打算和別人用就去用，快去啊！”  
“這種東西我只想和你用！”  
埃爾文的話一出口，立刻悔得咬舌，利維爾一下子紅透耳根，垂下頭又一次陷入沉默裡。  
埃爾文已經不知怎辦好，就在他想要不要先回家再說時，細如蚊蚋的說話聲從對面傳來：“想用就...用啊，我又沒說不行。”

事後埃爾文根本想不起，他們的嘴唇一開始怎樣貼在一起，唇瓣相貼的地方傳來熱度和快感，利維爾滿臉通紅，閉起的眼皮不住顫抖，埃爾文無意取笑，他自己不比利維爾強，心臟也緊張得拚命亂跳。  
他以前有偷偷留意過男人間要怎樣做愛，但實際操作時腦袋甚麼也不記得，只能一切都交給本能反應。  
他們親吻了很久，舌頭一直在對方的唇邊徘徊，好不容易交纏在一起時，埃爾文的手笨拙地伸進利維爾的衣服裡，摸上細膩的胸膛時，感受到對方不安閃縮。  
埃爾文的力氣放得更輕，滑過那敏感的紅點時，利維爾腰肢一震，整個人伏倒他胸前：“埃爾文......”  
示弱的嗓音勾起人更多的慾望，埃爾文心裡一動，偏頭咬著他紅潤的耳垂，指頭在立起的肉粒上大力磨蹭，引出了幾下忍不住的抽氣聲。  
原本抓在他胸前的手，不服氣的向下滑，在摸上埃爾文已經半硬的下身時，兩個人都渾身一顫。  
利維爾的手停在埃爾文的運動褲頭上，猶豫了會兒才毅然拉下，粗壯的柱身精神奕奕的跳出來，利維爾握在手上，不由得暗暗咋舌。  
埃爾文被他摸得血氣上湧，乾脆也扯下他的睡褲，比他稍細的昂然被包在手掌心，兩人的手開始磨擦起來，努力幫對方手淫，最敏感的地方被愛人緊緊握住，想到這點就令利維爾激動不已。  
埃爾文在肩頸間毫無章法的又親又咬，利維爾下巴靠在對方的肩上，含在喉間的呻吟漏出來，在他的耳邊響起：“埃爾文...唔呀...嗚”  
無意的誘惑更添魅力，聲音一入耳，埃爾文一個激靈，精關猛地失守，爭先恐後噴灑出來，還好他的手指適時一歪，用力劃過龜頭上的前緣，把利維爾也刺激得全射出來，否則以後拿甚麼臉面對利維。  
射精後的利維爾呼呼喘氣，軟倒在埃爾文的懷中，他覺得他的呻吟太誘人了，連忙把他壓在地上，在扯下褲子時開口詢問：“利維，要到床上嗎？”  
利維爾抬高腰身，方便埃爾文的動作，聞言看了他一眼，眼中明顯動搖起來：“不行，三笠在下面，上床會聽到。”  
埃爾文點點頭，反正地板被利維爾擦得亮晶晶，直接躺下去做也可以。  
他看著對方赤裸的下身，躊躇了下，果斷把沾著精液的手伸過去，利維爾立刻一睜眼：“你敢把那些東西放進來試試！”  
“但是，不潤滑你會很疼。”  
利維爾咬著唇，低聲說：“不要...很髒......”  
深知他的潔癖，埃爾文著急的四處搜索，在看到桌面上的避孕套時，他立刻拿過來撕開包裝，抽出裡面的套子，把上面滑溜的潤滑劑拈了些，就往利維爾身後遞去。  
利維爾閉上眼睛，咬著牙緊張等待，埃爾文的手摸了幾下，才找到對的地方，食指狠狠撞進去。  
半截手指的進入，已經令利維爾倒吸口氣，異物入侵的疼痛感令他頭皮發麻，繃緊腰一聲不出。  
埃爾文拚命努力，終於令一根手指插了進去，抽動了幾下發現還是很乾澀，他抬頭一看，卻見到利維爾眉頭緊皺，一副不舒服的樣子。  
“利維，很疼嗎，要不我們別做了？”  
“不…我沒事，繼續。”利維爾看了他一眼，舉手遮在眼上，努力放鬆緊繃的身體。  
老實說要埃爾文現在停下，他也未必做到，他索性拿過套子，把上面的油全倒在後穴口，把四周塗得油膩膩，再次小心開拓。  
在兩人的努力下，穴道終於放鬆得能讓三根手指進出，利維爾張開嘴巴，快速喘息，而埃爾文抹去鼻子上的汗水，小聲說：“利維，我要進去了。”  
利維爾的臉仍藏在手臂下，過了會兒才點點頭，唔了一聲。  
得到允許後，埃爾文抽出手指，小心翼翼戴上避孕套，誰知利維爾突然出聲：“別，不要用那個。”  
埃爾文卡住了動作，看著在手臂陰影間閃爍的眼睛，遲疑地說：“可是，聽說不用你會肚子痛。”  
“沒關係，我想......我想感受你。”利維爾邊說邊別過頭，耳垂再紅上幾分。  
埃爾文吞了下口水，心臟呯通亂跳，甩開套子，按著他大開的腿，用自己的陽具慢慢撐開他的身體，可是粗壯的下身不比手指，才只進了前端，利維爾已經痛哼出聲。  
看著他泛白的臉色，埃爾文心裡不忍，但濕熱的甬道包裹著他，爽得他不捨得離開，他牙一咬，壓著利維爾的肩膀，狠命一撞，在潤滑劑的幫助下，把整個陰莖都送進他的體內。  
利維爾倒吸口冷氣，身體顫抖起來，埃爾文焦急又抱歉地吻著他佈滿汗水的額頭：“利維，利維，你還好嗎？對不起。”  
腸壁緊緊吸吮他的巨大，引來一波波的快感，但他強忍住抽插的慾望，耐心地等待利維爾的回應。  
利維爾搖了搖頭，默默咬著手指忍耐，過了漫長的一會兒，才輕聲說：“可以了，動吧。”  
埃爾文拉開他的膝蓋，先確認穴口沒有受傷，才小心的開始抽動起來。  
一動起來，直透腦髓的快感就抓住了他，他再也顧不得其他，越來越用力的撞進溫熱的體內。  
一直皺著眉頭的利維爾，死死咬住下唇，表情似疼又似爽，身體隨著他的力氣擺動，埃爾文拿不準他的感受，只好努力嚐試不同方向，到處亂闖亂撞。  
在擦過某個地方時，利維爾突然睜大了眼睛，呻吟聲從他嘴邊溜出，分身再次顫危危地立起，他刻意向那邊撞去，同時手還摸上利維爾的陽具，希望令他舒服一點。  
埃爾文看著他的臉被慾望一點點染紅，細細的喘息抽氣聲不停，眉頭不再皺得死緊，腰肢開始隨著他的頻率搖動。  
埃爾文俯下身，在他的臉上到處輕吻，低聲說：“我們一起去。”  
利維爾胡亂點了點頭，雙手摟在他的頸後，在他幾下用力沖撞中，嗚咽著射在他手裡。  
高潮時絞緊的甬道，令埃爾文舒服得頭皮發麻，他低吼了聲，把白濁的液體全射在利維爾的體內。  
利維爾哼了哼，整個人癱軟在地板，胸膛用力的起伏，埃爾文同樣喘著粗氣，伏在一旁，過了會兒拿過紙巾，細心地抹去利維爾身上的體液。  
看樣子他們要再洗一次了，但為免被發現，還是過會兒去吧。  
想著這些有的沒的的念頭，埃爾文摟過氣息漸漸平復的人，手指伸到白晢的指間，握住比自己小上一圈的手，直視著那雙漂亮的眼睛：“那個，利維，雖然好像有點晚，但我還是想說，我喜歡你。”  
利維爾睜大眼睛眨了眨，就像只驚訝得立起耳朵的貓咪，埃爾文忍不住笑了出來：“利維，我們認識很久了吧，我一直覺得，能與你相遇是我這輩子最幸運的事了，我想像不到沒有你在的日子，所以，所以你能成為我的家人，永遠留在我的身旁嗎？”  
利維爾一邊聽，一邊盯著他溫柔的眼睛，他知道埃爾文說的是真話，暖意在他的胸口翻騰。  
“笨蛋，這種事情不是理所當然嗎，還需要問？”  
利維爾靠上前，和一直注視著自己的他，交換了一個帶著咸味的親吻。

END


End file.
